Chōmumyaku
, also sometimes referred to as "Dream Release" is the unique and powerful bloodline ability of the and their descendants, the full power of which only appears selectively among its members. Overview The Kurama Clan possesses a very unique, very "special" Chakra that comes from them passively transforming their Chakra into a more spiritual-oriented form and combining it with their life-force energy to create a more powerful form of energy unlike any other, all without an actual conscious thought. The potency of this newly created Chakra is so great that it causes the user to develop a dual personality – one being the users usual self and the other one being Ido: an incredibly strong and powerful side, made up almost entirely of the users "deeper" thought and possessing none of its inhibition. Once fully awakened, Ido will attempt to overpower the core personality and if it succeeds, it will become a danger to everyone around them, often forcing the user to seal away the other personality and end their career as a Ninja. However, sometimes the user can achieve cooperation with their "evil twin" and mange to work in unison with it, other times managing to completely beat the other personality and take its abilities as their own. When either result happens, it allows the user to use Chōyumemyaku to its fullest potential, even being able to trigger a physical transformation, similar to that of Sage Mode or a Tailed Beast Chakra Mode. This being said, the Ido personality is dormant more time than not, often never awakening and allowing the user to live life without ever having to "meet" their other self. History Acquisition The are three stages to acquiring the Chōyumemyaku. The first stage, which happens when the member of the Kurama Clans's Chakra Coils begin to develop, causes them to passively generate Yin-oriented Chakra. The second stage happens at Adolescence: a member of the Kurama Clan's power will begin to to reach their peak. The changes will become slow at first, barely noticeable, but will become more prominent as time goes on. Their prowess in Genjutsu will develop to incredible levels, their thought process and attention to detail will become more defined, and they will develop a great talent for Sensory Perception. However, this sudden increase in talent and skill will also come at a cost: as their mental abilities grow stronger, their physical abilities will begin a process of slowing and declining. This is a result of their Ido personality entering its "awakening" process: with the second personality gaining powerful, but staying dormant, it gives the member of the Kurama Clan access to higher percentage of their brain, which not only causes their mental abilities to undergo an accelerated growth, but also has the effect of their already naturally weak bodies becoming frailer as a result of if being unable to keep up with high amount of spiritual energy coursing through it. The third and final stage to awakening Chōyumemyaku is the rarest, and also the most dangerous and most difficult by far. When a member of the Kurama Clan goes through an experience that combines extreme trauma and a powerful psychological in regards to somebody important to them, their brain releases an extremely potent form of their unique Chakra throughout the entire body, which temporarily "energizes" their Chakra coils and causes them to "burst": pouring out more of their unique Chakra, similar to the Eight Inner Gates, and putting the body under more and more stress, until the user blacks out. It is during this that the Ido personality fully awakens, releasing a powerful burst of Chakra and Killing Intent that is capable of driving even fully trained ANBU agent into a coma, if not compelling them to suicide or insanity. Notes & Trivia *A named alternate to the Kurama Clan's Kekkei Genkai page for the Wiki. Anyone is free to use, if they'd so like. **Just know that this is article is still under construction. *Credit to users Kami and Chix and their article Nenmu for the inspiration for this page. Influences *The articles name comes from The butterfly dream, which is philosophical exposition of Zhuangzi, where he questions whether or not we are truly sure that we truly exist within reality. Category:Cloud Category:Kekkei Genkai